The major function of this core will be to prepare materials that are necessary for histological and morphometric analysis of vascular tissue from the various types of mouse models that are to be analyzed in the three projects. The major functions of the core will include preparation of sections for routine H and E staining as well as Von Geisen staining, detailed morphometric analysis, calculations of lesion area and archiving of data. The core will also be responsible for preparing tissue for immtmohistochemical staining and for the performance of immunohistochemical staining of proteins that are likely to change during vascular aging such as type I and HI collagen and elastin. The core will conduct biochemical analyses of changes in these forms of collagen and elastin. They will analyze changes in distribution of different cell types within the vascular wall such as changes in inflammatory cells that are likely to be altered in certain models that are to be analyzed. Since all of these analyses will be performed in a centralized facility using standardized methodologies it should be possible to make cross comparisons particularly among morphologic and morphometric changes that occur in the various mouse models that have been prepared. Performance of these procedures in a centralized facility is also likely to greatly facilitate the rate of progress toward completion of the specifications in these projects and will provide an objective and unbiased interpretation of the results that are obtained.